hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 139 (2011)
Alluka × And × Something (アルカ×ト×ナニカ, Alluka × To × Nanika) is the 139th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 23rd, 2014. Overview Illumi explains to Hisoka, the events that led to Alluka's ability becoming forbidden. If Killua's wish is granted it could lead to the death of tens of thousands of people, including the entire Zoldyck Family. Though originally restrained to the room, Killua who reveals a new rule to Alluka's wishes and uses his mother's life as a wager is able to leave Kukuroo Mountain and head towards Gon. Synopsis Illumi Zoldyck explains to Hisoka that there were 6 cases of two people dying due to Alluka's power. He then goes down the list telling him how his mother didn't believe Killua and that she sacrificed several pairs of people to find out how Alluka's ability works and that Milluki sacrificed the lives of two pairs of tourists for cheap toys. He then tells them there were two major incidents one with 13 deaths and another with 67. Milluki was responsible for the first one by wishing someone death and Yasuha for the second for wishing to become a millionaire which killed Kasuga. We see a flashback of Milluki showing a tourist named Muna around on the Zoldyck estate, while accompanied by Alluka and Kalluto. Muna is seeing making many photographs including one of Mike. Back in the present Illumi explains that finding this out was quite difficult but that the other incident was much easier to figure out since a butler was involved. He then tells him he realized that the criteria are different for more than two people and that perhaps there are rules for this. He then tells them that butlers are trained on their property and in that facility every butler that was in her class was wrung to death and so were a number of her teachers. But also butlers from some other classes, friends from her orphanage, her foster parents and their parents, all people she was close with or not. He then tells him that her biological mother who she visited in the hospital for half an hour a month did not die and that that was the person she loved the most. Hisoka remarks that people change and that love and hate are two sides of the same coin. To which he agrees but tells him that was not the case here, but that she started loving somebody else instead who she spends even less time with. Hisoka correctly deduces from this that they did not investigate Kasuga afterward but before she died and that is why they chose her. They used her since she broke their rule of not being allowed to have a relationship, which they punish with death. This incident made clear that Alluka's power dangerous and might destroy the entire Zoldyck Family. They verified things with their second test and that if you fail four of Alluka's requests you must pay with your life. When the price is two people you and the person you love most die and when it is more you and the person you love die followed by those who you have spent the most time with during your life, which is why Kasuga's mother didn't die, while her lover did die. Hisoka remarks that this is a problem. Illumi then says that Killua will make a wish from Alluka to save Gon and that if he allows somebody else to fulfill her request there will be no problem but that he is sure Killua will do things the other way around. Killua enters Alluka's prison and she is overjoyed by this. Illumi explains that Killua will have somebody else make the wish and will then attempt to fulfill her requests himself. Killua then apologizes to Alluka for leaving her there for so long. Alluka responds she is happy and missed his scent. Illumi explains that the leader of the monsters was strong enough to force Netero to use the Rose. Meaning that Gon's restriction and covenant must have been worse than death and that money and medical science can't do anything to reverse that. The wish will be granted, then Killua will try his best to fulfill the requests and fail halfway. Hisoka remarks that, that is mission failed and that the one he loves the most and those he spent the most time with, the restored Gon will die either way. This surprised Illumi, at which point Hisoka asks if he is wrong and if he meant that when two will suffer he was referring to Gon and Killua or to Killua and himself. Illumi says it was himself to which Hisoka responds that just like him he's got issues. Illumi states that it will not just be him, Gon and Killua but that it will affect every Zoldyck and that it will require tens of thousands of lives, including that of Hisoka and that Hisoka's reaction surprises him. We see a sweat drop fall down Hisoka's face as he remarks that this is a problem. Alluka tells Killua to die, which he agrees to, and pretends to shoot him. Illumi says he will ask Killua to follow the proper procedure when he makes his wish and that he wants Hisoka there hidden when he does and that if Killua refuses or feels that Killua is lying he must dispose of Alluka who has no combat abilities and can be considered a normal child. Meanwhile, Alluka laughs at Killua pretending to be dead. We see the Hunter Association's headquarters and find out that the third round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election also failed and the voting has to be redone again. The turnout for the third vote was 593 Hunters out of 661. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 89.7% of all Hunters the remaining 68 Hunters were absentees. Gon, Hanzo, and 21 others got 31st place with 1 vote each while Saiyu and 3 others got 27th place with 2 votes each, and Menchi and 6 others got 20th place with 3 votes each. Then Kite and Satotz got 18th place with 4 votes each while Knov and Kanzai got 16th place with 6 votes each and Tsezguerra got 15th place with 9 votes. Cutie, Linne, and Biscuit got 12th place with 10 votes each and Loupe got 11th place with 11 votes while Sanbica and Bushidora got 9th place with 14 votes each. Saccho got 8th place with 15 votes and Teradein got 7th place with 17 votes while Morel got 6th place with 18 votes and Mizaistom got 5th place with 27 votes, then Ickshonpe got 4th place with 28 votes and Botobai got 3rd place with 31 votes. Cheadle got 2nd place again with 49 votes and Pariston got 1st place again with 258 votes which amounts to 39% of all possible votes. Pariston remarks that in the second round got 33 absentees and this round got 68 which is more and wonders if invalid voters have now abstained from voting since that is no longer really possible. Kanzai gets angry wondering why they would do that. Pariston then asks Beans whether it will be alright to take the Hunter License from anybody who has committed both offenses to which he agrees. He then hands Cluck a list telling her to send them a letter telling two things that they must bring their license to headquarters and that they must explain their absence. Pariston stops him and wonders if that is alright since violators now can break the rules with impunity if they are willing to give up their license and that they no longer fear the penalty for not voting. Kanzai gets angry again telling him that it was his idea. He responds that, that proposal was put to a vote and that everybody was against the idea of temporarily stripping them of Hunter status and that if his goal had been to quickly improve turnout, he would have pushed harder to. Cheadle contemplates that he is indeed hard to deal with because he accepts suggestions that can hurt him and he will even suggest them like he enjoys those obstacles which are the only thing he has in common with Netero which she doesn't like. Pariston then proposes that the Zodiacs should give a speech in front of all the Hunters in which they express the importance of the election for the association, humanity and the world since speaking through a screen is no good and that they must look them in the eyes and let them hear their voices and feel their souls in person for the sake of the former chairman. Cheadle contemplates that this is why she hates his guts. Alluka tells Killua to wake up at which point his body rises and he reveals that the was hiding his head in his collar which makes her happy. Killua contemplates that Alluka has rules that the rest of the family knows nothing about. Alluka asks to play ''Shiritori'' which he agrees to, he contemplates that the real Alluka calls him brother and that the other one which is something else calls him Killua. Alluka then hugs Killua and asks him to pat her head, which is watched by Kikyo, Milluki, and Silva. Kikyo says that Killua is a model big brother to which Milluki remarks that, that is three requests down and that a computer is no big deal which angers Silva. Milluki apologizes saying he will never do it again. Silva states Alluka is ready to which Milluki confirms that Killua can make his wish. Silva then asks Milluki to go over the rules again, which he does saying he is aware of five rules: # when Alluka's requests are no fulfilled a price is paid and the request difficulty is reset to level 1 which is the best time to make a wish; # once Alluka starts making requests to someone, she will never switch to somebody else, which is why he always made sure to return to a butler before sending her to them and that Killua probably did the same which is the reason why she never made requests to them; # if the person fulfilling the quests dies before finishing the job it is a failure and at least one more will die, which was confirmed by experiment; # if Alluka doesn't know somebody's name she can't make requests from them; # and the same person can't make two wishes in a row. He further swears he is not hiding anything from Silva, who just wonders why Killua isn't making a wish. Milluki replies that he probably has some crazy idea and if he would make the wish now someone else will have to clean up the mess which Silva says doesn't make sense because he can save his friend first and deal with the consequences later. Milluki wonders whether Gon would be happy to know that many lives were sacrificed to revive him, no he wouldn't, that is going through Killua's head since he is stupid, which is why Illumi used his needles on him. Killua is moving to lift Alluka from the ground and walking to the door and telling his father to open it, which he refuses telling him to make his wish in that room and that he can't let them outside which confirms to Killua that they know nothing of the other rules he knows while also thinking he is really his son. He then asks him if he referred to Alluka as coming from somewhere else and that he also calls the black-eyed Alluka "Something" (Nanika) and that he is leaving and that he will clean up his own mess. He then tells Nanika to kill his mother if they haven't left the Kukuroo Mountain in half an hour. This startles her and angers Milluki. Killua tells Nanika that if they have left the mountain in half an hour to kiss him on his cheek, which she agrees to. Kikyo collapses and wonders how Killua can make such a cruel demand and that is it wonderful and that he has grown up while Milluki shouts that he did not know you could give yourself multiple options as long as one wish is granted. Killua again tells his father to open the door which he does. Killua in flashback contemplates that "Something" is good at destroying things, but bad at fixing them and that in order to do that she needs to touch them which she in the flashback does to an injured bird that's healed by her. We then see Alluka kiss Killua on the cheek in the present. Killua says he is going to save both Gon and Alluka. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc